Noche de amor para tres
by Aleksast
Summary: Traducción de Threesome Love Night cuyo autor es FanOfManyAnime. Traducción fiel al 90% de la versión original. Diviértanse.
1. Versión Traducida

**Disclaimer:** Evangelion no me pertenece, y la presente historia es una traducción, el título original es "Threesome Love Night" de FanOfManyAnime que pueden encontrar con el ID 4118574.

**Personajes:** Shinji, Asuka, Rei.

**Clasificación:** M

**Nota del autor:** Rei estará un poco Out of Character (fuera del canon)

**Nota del traductor: **Es mi primera traducción, para lo cual solicité autorización hace medio año a su autor, al no recibir respuesta, interpreté su silencio como positiva ficta (ver en Google que es eso). Espero que les agrade, tuve que hacer algunos nimios ajustes pero la traducción es 90% fiel al texto original.

"**Noche de amor para tres"**

Versión Traducida (90% fiel a su versión original)

– Capítulo Único –

– Oye, Asuka, ¿crees que Rei estará bien? Está sola… – Shinji pregunto mientras cambiaba de canal en la TV.

Asuka tragó el último bocado de fideos y contestó – Diablos Shinji, si estás tan interesado en ella ¿por qué no vas a cerciorarte por ti mismo para saber cómo está? ¿Qué puede ser lo peor que pudo haber pasado?

– Lo haría, pero… –

En ese momento Asuka le interrumpió – Deseas verla desnuda otra vez ¿no? ¿No tuviste suficiente la primera vez? Apostaría a que quieres acostarte y revolcarte con ella ¿Son mis suposiciones correctas? – la alemana decía todo esto para molestarlo, como era costumbre.

_Rayos, sabía que era un error contarle lo de aquella vez_, pensó Shinji, mientras los colores se le subían al rostro.

– ¿Ah? ¿Por qué escondes la cara? – preguntó ella mientras se ponía de pie.

– Déjame en paz – respondió en tono lastimero.

– Quieres verla ¿no es así? – ella rio burlonamente y luego remató con sorna – lo sabía, chicos como tú no se pueden sacar de la cabeza a una mujer desnuda – Asuka le arrebató el control de la TV y la apagó – ahora levántate, vamos a verla puesto que no puedes sacártela de la cabeza.

– Puedo ir solo – dijo Ikari algo molesto.

– No, no, yo sé bien qué pasará si lo haces. Tú sólo irás a haraganear con tus amigos y cuando vuelvas fingirás que algo sucedió – le replicó, suspicaz.

– _Demonios _– maldijo Shinji por lo bajo. Se levantó, Asuka tomó su mano derecha y así salieron camino del departamento de Rei.

Dos horas después estaban ahí, entonces fue que Asuka empezó a alentar a Shinji, de manera molesta, para que se decidiera a tocar la puerta – Ahora bien, _lover boy_, toca y lánzate sobre esa chica desnuda como tanto deseas.

– ¡Para ya con eso! – reclamó Shinji con un grito.

– El que lo niegues sólo confirma que realmente quieres hacerle cosas a ella –

– ¿Y por qué yo querría…? – iba a preguntar Shinji, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

– Ah, son ustedes dos – Rei dijo con desgano.

– _Un momento, ¿sigue con el uniforme escolar puesto? ¿Qué no tiene otra cosa que ponerse? _– se preguntaba Asuka por dentro.

– Ah, Rei, estaba preocupado por ti, estabas como ausente en clase –

Asuka agregó – él sólo quiere… –

– ¡Déjalo ya! – interrumpió Shinji.

– Estoy bien, entren por favor – contestó Rei.

Ellos entraron y Shinji fue quien cerró la puerta detrás de sí, Asuka estaba impactada por la apariencia y las pobres condiciones en que el apartamento se encontraba: el piso sucio, moho en las paredes, mal olor, y un par de insectos rondando por ahí.

– _¿Cómo puede alguien vivir así?_ _¿Acaso ella limpia este lugar? _– la alemana pensaba, Shinji al ver su cara adivinó lo que se estaba preguntando.

– Suele ser mucho peor, esto es cuando está limpio – comentó, pese a la incredulidad de la pelirroja.

– Siéntense, haré un poco de té – invitó Rei y comenzó a prepararlo.

– _Ahora comprendo por qué él estaba preocupado_ – Asuka dejó sus cavilaciones de lado y osó preguntar – ¿Rei, qué tal si vienes a nuestra casa por una noche? – en ese momento le fue entregada una taza de té caliente en sus manos. Shinji le vio con cara de "¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?".

– ¿Por qué? – contestó Rei en ese tono inexpresivo tan característico de ella.

– ¿Acaso necesito una razón para que vayas? ¿No lo ves? Este lugar es ligeramente mejor que estar sin hogar, ¡No permitiré que una de mis amigas viva en tremendas condiciones! – dijo Asuka enérgicamente.

– Pero… – y en ese momento Asuka la tomó de la mano.

– Shinji ¿vienes a casa o piensas quedarte ahí? – sin esperarle, salió del apartamento.

– ¡Espérenme ustedes dos! – exclamó Shinji reaccionando al poco tiempo – _¿Por qué ella tiene estos modos tan raros de cambiar de ánimos? _– se preguntaba por dentro.

Tras una buena ducha, Asuka le prestó un poco de ropa y preguntó – Ahora, Rei ¿Te sientes un poco mejor?

– Sí, me siento mejor. Gracias Asuka – respondió Rei.

Mientras tanto, Shinji seguía cambiando de canales en la televisión hasta que Rei se sentó a su lado – Shinji ¿Te gusta alguien de nosotras dos? – preguntó.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Al chico se le subieron los colores al rostro – ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Rei? – Shinji intentaba esconder el rubor en su cara, rubor muy evidente.

– Vamos Shinji, sólo dilo, sabes que estás perdidamente enamorado, ahora dilo – Asuka le siguió molestando.

– ¡Ya déjame en paz! – finalmente Shinji se dirigió a su habitación, no diciendo nada más.

– Buena movida, Rei – comentó Asuka, tomó el control y puso su show favorito en la TV.

Shinji estaba recostado en su cama pensando en la pregunta de la chica albina – _¿Y ahora por qué diablos viene a preguntarme eso?_ _Las dos me gustan por igual, pero no creo que lo vean de buena manera ¿A quién elegir, entonces? _– A él no se le ocurría qué decirles, ni a quién.

– Asuka ¿Te gusta Shinji? – preguntó Rei

– ¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando? Ese tarado es insignificante para mí, te lo regalo – replicó ella.

– Tu sola negación confirma que te gusta – contestó la chica de ojos carmesíes.

– Vamos Rei, no bromees, él no me gusta –

– Si dices que no te gusta, eso significa que lo amas – agregó Rei.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – Asuka se sonrojó.

Rei rio para sí misma – ese rubor sólo confirma lo que digo, ahora ve y dile.

– ¡Cállate ya! – exclamó la alemana.

– Bien, si tú no le dices nada, yo lo haré – y tan pronto dijo eso se levantó para dirigirse a donde Shinji.

– _Rayos, si ella consigue tenerlo lo perderé para siempre _– Asuka pensó, para luego correr hacia el mismo lugar.

– ¿Rei? ¿Qué sucede? – el chico preguntó. Ella se sentó en la cama, tomó su mano y comenzó a decir – Shinji, yo… – pero en ese momento llegó Asuka casi tirando la puerta de una patada.

– ¡Shinji, te amo! – gritó.

– ¿Qué? – él no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

– Yo también te amo, Shinji – declaró Rei y luego lo atrapó en un abrazo, provocando que éste se sonrojase.

– ¡Quítatele de encima, él es mío! – demandó la otra, tirando de él, intentando separarles.

– Pensé que no te agradaba – repuso Rei.

– Aléjate de él –

Las dos estaban moviéndose para atrapar a Shinji en un beso. Mientras forcejeaban, él intentaba salirse de esa gresca, pero acabó cayendo sobre la cama con las dos chicas encima, y de alguna manera sus labios encajaron perfectamente.

– _Mmm, sus labios se sienten tan bien sobre los míos_ – la pelirroja pensó, con los ojos cerrados, que estaba besando a Shinji.

– _Siempre imaginé que besarlo sería igual de fantástico que ahora _– era lo que la otra tenía en mente, ninguna se percataba de que también, en ese triple encuentro, ellas se besaban.

– _Santos cielos, esto no está pasando. Ellas besándome y besándose también_ – lo único de lo que realmente tenía conciencia Shinji era el hecho de que ellos tres estaban teniendo su primer beso con dos personas.

Asuka abrió los ojos sólo para ver los de Shinji – ¿Qué demonios? – fue lo que se preguntó al virar a la izquierda, hasta ese entonces se enteró de que Rei también era parte de ese beso – _Maldita sea, ¡no puede ser! _– pensó mientras se alejaba. En ese momento Rei se percató de que también estaba besando a la segunda elegida.

– _Oh, cielos, no, nosotros no acabamos de… _– pensaba mientras retrocedía, pero luego Shinji las atrajo hacia él en un beso más profundo. Entonces, él comenzó a explorar con su lengua tratando de enredarse con las de ellas, Asuka fue la primera con la que empezó a hacerlo, luego Rei abrió la boca, uniéndose.

– _No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto con él y la chica maravilla_ – pensaba Asuka mientras su lengua se adentraba en los recovecos de la boca de Shinji.

– _No hay forma de que esto esté sucediendo, debo estar en una pesadilla –_ Rei pensó al sentir su boca ser invadida por la pelirroja.

– _Es como uno de mis más pervertidos sueños hecho realidad, ¡Dios! ¡Dime que no estoy soñando!_– pensaba Ikari cuando comenzó por meterse en la boca de Ayanami.

Los tres siguieron besándose y metiéndose lengua por alrededor de diez minutos, y cuando finalmente cesaron, quedaron mirándose uno al otro, hasta que Shinji comenzó a hablar – Las amo a las dos, respondiendo a tu pregunta, Rei – entonces ambas sonrieron.

– Nosotras también –

En ese instante ellas sintieron que algo las tocaba a la altura de sus piernas.

– ¿Qué es esto que está tocándome? – preguntó Rei

– _Rayos, Asuka va a matarme_ – el chico pensó.

En eso, Asuka sonrió y se dirigió a la peliazul – Rei, al parecer no sabes mucho acerca de chicos ¿me equivoco? –

– No mucho –

– Pues bien, estás por tener la noche de tu vida – Asuka dijo mientras retiraba la camiseta de Shinji.

– _Mmm, no era lo que me esperaba_ – dijo en sus adentros el tercer elegido, mientras colocaba una mano en uno de los pechos de Asuka y la otra en uno de los de Rei.

– _¿Qué está haciendo? Se siente bien, debe preferir mejor la manera en que me tocó la primera vez_ – pensaba Rei mientras se desprendía de la blusa y del bra.

– _Lo está entendiendo, bien, ahora me toca a mí_ – Asuka fue la que ahora hacía lo mismo que Rei – _ahora a divertirse_ – ella quitó la mano de Shinji de donde ésta se encontraba, luego tiró de sus pantalones, los desabrochó y así expuso su ropa interior.

– ¿Qué es eso que está levantado? – pregunto la primera, curiosa mientras observaba lo que Asuka hacía.

– Pronto lo verás, Rei – ella replicó mientras tomaba el miembro y comenzaba a acariciarlo.

– Oh, Asuka, sigue así – respondió Shinji.

– ¿Puedo hacer eso también? – cuestionó Rei mientras se arrastraba hacia abajo donde se encontraba la pelirroja.

– Adelante, mantenlo y acarícialo hacia arriba y hacia abajo – le indicó para luego deshacerse de sus pantaletas. Rei asintió y comenzó a hacer lo propio.

– Sigue así, Rei –

– Oye, primera, ¿Quieres a Shinji dentro de ti? – preguntó Asuka y le quitó su ropa interior.

– Sí, pero tú hazlo primero –

– Bien, ahora sólo siéntate cerca de su cara, Shinji, supongo que sabes qué hacer ¿cierto? – al instante ella fue dejando que el miembro endurecido fuera penetrándola con ligero dolor, hasta tenerlo todo dentro.

– Lo sé – y él inmediatamente acercó la intimidad de Rei para después comenzar a lamerla y saborearla.

– Sí Shinji – Rei exclamó en la primera vez que sentía una lengua devorar su coño.

Asuka comenzó a moverse, de lento a rápido por petición expresa de Shinji, complaciéndole al momento.

– Shinji, puedes meter tu lengua tan adentro como quieras – acto seguido, el tercer elegido obedeció la petición de Rei, logrando que ésta exclamara sonoramente – ¡Sí, Shinji, más! – justo entonces Asuka atrajo a la peliazul para sentir sus pechos rozar los suyos mientras la besaba.

En ese momento Shinji le advirtió a la pelirroja que estaba a punto de venirse, la primera vez fue ignorado por Asuka que aceleró el vaivén de su cuerpo, y la segunda fue interrumpido por el coño de Rei restregándosele, no teniendo más remedio que desistir de sus advertencias y seguir lo suyo,

– _¡Oh Shinji! Sigue así, siento que algo está por venir en mí, se siente bien_ – decía en sus adentros la peliazul, cuando súbitamente ésta tuvo su orgasmo y sus jugos invadieron la boca del chico, quien los degustó gustosamente. Luego, Shinji se vino dentro de Asuka, ella rompió el beso con Rei.

– ¡Shinji! ¡Te amo tanto! ¡Puedo sentir cómo me llenas con tu leche! – exclamó Asuka.

Lo único que Shinji hizo fue sonreír y preguntarle a Rei – ¿Quieres sentir eso? – teniendo una afirmación por respuesta.

Así entonces cambiaron de posición, Rei metiendo ese trozo de carne en su intimidad y Asuka con la suya en la cara de Shinji. Ésta vio que la primera elegida hacía leves gestos de dolor, le dijo que sólo duraba unos segundos y que imitara lo que ella estaba haciendo. Rei batalló con el dolor y comenzó a moverse, una vez ahí atrajo a la alemana para sí y comenzó a besarla.

Shinji pidió de nuevo que ella aumentara la velocidad de su movimiento, y al instante Rei le obedecía, Asuka se vino justo cuando el tercero volvía a lamerle, rompiendo el beso, bajándose para acercarse al rostro de Ikari – ahora voy a limpiarte – y ella comenzó a lamer toda su venida para luego besar a Shinji.

– _Esto es mucho mejor que un beso normal_ – pensó éste. Rei sonrió y comenzó a moverse más rápido con el falo del chico adentro de su coño.

Justo después, mientras Asuka devoraba sus jugos en el rostro de Shinji, éste se vino en Rei, quien en un gemido gritó – ¡Te amo Shinji! – y se desplomó en la espalda de la alemana, quien le acomodó a un costado de Shinji mientras se acostaba en el otro lado, halando las cobijas para cubrirse los tres, quedando el joven entre las dos, abrazándolas.

– ¿Estás bien, Rei? – le preguntó al verle exhausta.

– Lo estoy, mi amor – fue su respuesta, él le sonrió y la besó, Asuka hizo que, de nueva cuenta, las tres bocas convergieran en un beso compartido que duró cinco minutos, después de los cuales se rindieron al sueño.

Un par de horas más tarde Misato llegaba al departamento ligeramente ebria – _Me pregunto si estos dos todavía están despiertos_ – ella les buscó en la cocina – _Es hora de cenar y no están aquí _– luego en la sala – _Ni aquí, probablemente salieron juntos… no… deben estar dormidos _– echó un vistazo al cuarto de Asuka y tampoco estaban ahí – _¿Qué demonios? No están aquí, deben haber tenido una cita, o… ¡Noooo! ¡Ellos no podrían…! _– entonces apresuradamente abrió la puerta de la pieza de Shinji, para encontrar a éste, a Rei y a Asuka dormidos en la misma cama, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al instante – _Mierda, no es verdad lo que estoy viendo. Quizás estoy realmente ebria y cansada que veo cosas, no creo que ni Asuka ni Rei se hayan vuelto bisexuales de un día para otro _– pensó.

Justo en ese momento Shinji abrió los ojos para ver que los de Misato le miraban fijamente – Oh, eh… diablos… Misato… es exactamente lo que estás pensando – declaró al ver su sorpresa, cosa que hizo que los ojos de la mujer se abrieran más, la mandíbula se le fuera al piso y desfalleciera.

**Nota del traductor:** Si bien en español, ahora que lo leo, suena un poco plano y simple el fanfic, quise traducirlo, y advierto, voy a hacer mi propia adaptación con un extra. ¡Feliz año nuevo!


	2. Trio, versión propia

**Disclaimer:** Evangelion no me pertenece, aunque ahorraré para que algún día sea mío.

**Personajes:** Shinji, Asuka, Rei.

**Clasificación:** M

**Nota:** Versión propia basada principalmente en el fanfic antes traducido, que lo disfruten.

"**Trío"**

Versión propia basada en Threesome Love Night de FanOfManyAnime

_Aleksast, 2015_

– Capítulo 1: Una noche sin igual –

Otro día habitual para Shinji, eran las cuatro de la tarde de un sábado más común que un taxi amarillo ocupado en Nueva York, más común que la cara de maldito desgraciado del comandante de NERV, más común que la molestia de los empleados al no recibir su quincena el día previsto sino dos después.

Shinji tenía el control y cambiaba de canal indistintamente, no se explicaba por qué, pero todos los canales tenían un contenido con apología al apareamiento animal, eso o Kensuke había hackeado su sistema de cable con programas y canales para adultos… o pubertos calientes.

Al llegar al primer canal "normal" que encontró, Deutsche Welle, un canal de noticias alemán que transmitía a todo el mundo desde Berlín, comenzó a ver un reportaje sobre la canciller y sus comentarios acerca del Banco Central Alemán, el más poderoso de la Eurozona.

Asuka, que había estado arreglándose un poco para salir, llegó a la sala con una revista de chicas muy interesante donde venían posiciones sexuales ideales según el signo zodiacal que cada mujer tenía, como buena ariana que era ella, la postura del Kamasutra que le correspondía, según el artículo de dudosas fuentes, era la de la abeja, aventuró saber qué posición sería la ideal para la niña modelo por mera curiosidad, al ser ella una virgo, la postura correspondiente era la del misionero. Respecto del enclenque del tercer elegido, como todo géminis, le tocaba el cangrejo. Ensimismada en aventurar cual fuese la fecha de nacimiento de Kaji para saber su postura ideal, comenzó a fantasear hasta que el esclavo oficial de la residencia Katsuragi osó abrir la boca.

– Oye, Asuka… ¿Crees que Rei se encuentre bien? La última vez casi muere, esa vez que se contaminó el EVA y se autodestruyó… desde que murió… – hizo una pausa, dolido de recordar cómo el último ángel le había pedido que lo matara – Kaworu, no la he visto mucho.

– Huh, y si estás tan interesado en ella… ¿Por qué no vas a verla, baka? ¿Qué puede ser lo peor que le haya pasado a la niña modelo? No molestes – Asuka se escuchaba molesta y ciertamente era tanto por haberla interrumpido en su ensueño con Kaji y porque, aunque no lo admitiese, no le agradaba que él preguntara por esa muñeca.

– Lo haría, pero… – en ese momento suspiró, resignándose a volver la vista a ese noticiero que estaba en un idioma del que no entendía ni jota.

– A ver, a ver… de seguro, baka hentai, tienes ganas de verla desnuda de nuevo ¿No? Con lo pervertido que eres te creo capaz de amarrarla a la cama y hacerle cosas que no quiero ni imaginar – ese comentario hirió por dentro a Shinji, quien nunca se había propasado con ninguna chica, quien inclusive jamás había tenido novia, y quien, desafortunadamente, seguía siendo virgen.

– No soy ningún pervertido, de lo contrario, probablemente no estuviera aquí desde hace mucho y… ustedes dos hubiesen tenido que pelear contra los ángeles, olvídalo, fue una mala idea contarte lo de esa vez en su apartamento – la lógica de Shinji nada servía contra las ganas de fastidiar de la chica pelirroja, por más razón que tuviese.

– ¿Quieres verla? No puedes dejar esos pensamientos después de que la manoseaste… ¡Qué remedio contigo! Baka hentai, levántate que iremos a verla – indicó ella tras quitarle el control y apagar la TV.

– ¡Déjame en paz! Puedo ir solo – se levantó él, pero Asuka lo retuvo tomándolo de la mano.

– No, no, no. Sé bien qué harás, pervertido de cuarta, irás con los perdedores de Kensuke y Touji, que ya volvieron, a ver anime y tragar como los haraganes que son, dirás que fuiste a ver a la niña modelo y harás de cuenta que hiciste algo con ella cuando vuelvas – la mirada altiva de la alemana era de miedo, pero Shinji se sabía descubierto al ser esos exactamente sus planes, no podía simplemente repetir la escena cuando fue a dejarle su nueva identificación a Rei, realmente no tenía cara para ir a su hogar de nuevo.

– Está bien, iremos pero ¡por favor! No empieces con lo mismo, Rei es… mi amiga, eso creo – el énfasis en la palabra amiga era dudoso, era claro que tenían una conexión especial y a pesar de que no se hablaban mucho, el simple hecho de estar cerca era agradable, sin embargo, no en menos de una ocasión él había soñado que ella se le declaraba tras limpiar los salones o en los vestidores de NERV, para el caso en que soñaba con Asuka, eran cosas más indiscretas como besos repentinos en público o acoso frente a las cámaras de seguridad del Geofrente.

El camino hacia el edificio donde Ayanami vivía era largo considerando que pocos servicios de transporte público trabajaban, pese a la paz relativa que había traído consigo el final de la guerra contra los invasores del espacio exterior, o formalmente, ángeles. No obstante el regreso de la actividad a Tokio III fue muy paulatino y gradual, de modo que fue que caminando llegaron hasta la puerta de ese complejo casi abandonado cuya obra vecina, gracias al cielo, ya no estaba en proceso y no había ese barullo de maquinaria pesada.

– Bueno, baka ¿Esperas que Rei salga y se lance a tus brazos pidiéndote matrimonio? ¿Acaso esperas entrar, encontrarla desnuda y hacerle todas las cochinadas que lees en tus mangas? ¿Eh? ¡Toca de una maldita vez para irnos! – rugió la pelirroja, pero justo antes de que Shinji reclamara y tocara la puerta, ésta se abrió para mostrar a una Rei levemente sorprendida y fastidiada de presenciar otra pelea del "matrimonio" de los pilotos Ikari y Langley.

– Son ustedes – dijo con voz monótona, la habitual, al reconocerlos – adelante.

Shinji Ikari estaba severamente apenado al saber que Rei había escuchado toda la sarta de sandeces que Asuka había proliferado sin la menor reserva, rogándole al cielo que ella no creyera lo que su compañera piloto había dicho.

Una vez adentro Asuka se impactó al ver las precarias condiciones en las cuales Rei vivía, el abandono era quizá tanto que parecía más cuarto de hospital de mala muerte que el hogar de una chica de su edad. Verla con el uniforme escolar en casa era el acabose ¿Acaso no tenía el mínimo sentido común como para ponerse otra cosa? Al ver el moho y descuido de las paredes volteó a ver a Shinji, quien entendió lo que estaba pensando.

– Y esto es cuando el departamento está limpio, suele ser mucho peor – le susurró al oído, tal declaración hizo que Asuka se llevara la mano a la frente, no pudiendo creer que así viviese la niña modelo.

– Rei, irás a vivir con nosotros – declaró con total seguridad y sin dejar espacio a negativas.

– _¿Se ha vuelto loca? ¿Qué demonios tiene en la cabeza? _ – se preguntaba ampliamente sorprendido el tercer elegido al oír esas palabras de boca de la incansable, indomable y nada generosa Asuka Langley Soryu.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó la primera, sacada de equilibrio con tal proposición.

– He dicho – Asuka simplemente la tomó del brazo y casi la saca a rastras del apartamento.

– No te conviene discutirle, Rei… nunca me ha funcionado – dijo Shinji en tono lastimero.

– Pero el comandante Ikari no me ha ordenado que me reasignen vivienda – reclamó Rei, parpadeando perpleja de ser casi arrastrada hacia un destino desconocido.

– El comandante Ikari puede irse a la China… y quedarse ahí, no voy a permitir que ninguna de mis amigas viva en condiciones tan aberrantes – le respondió la pelirroja, quien hizo la señal a un taxi de detenerse.

– El comandante Ikari se molestará por desobedecer la orden de vivir en el departamento asignado – repitió Rei intentando desalentar a Asuka, sin éxito.

– El comandante Ikari puede meterse sus órdenes por donde le quepan, ya cumplimos con nuestra labor, así que mereces una vida y vivienda dignas, no un cuartucho abandonado –

– No puede ser tan malo, Rei, prometo que serás bien recibida en casa de Misato – secundó Shinji, resignándose ya a que la voluntad de Asuka fuera llevada a cabo sin rechistar.

La peliazul iba en un leve estado de shock, por una parte estaba asustada de desobedecer órdenes de un superior, y por otra, le agradaba la idea de vivir, al menos un día, bajo el mismo techo que el chico que últimamente comenzaba a aparecer en sus sueños y pensamientos más profundos. Al llegar ahí, Asuka se encargó de enseñarle a Rei la casa e indicarle que se asease, prestándole un short negro y una camiseta holgada color blanco para que se cambiara.

Una vez con esas prendas puestas y el pelo seco, Rei volvió a la sala – Muchas gracias, Asuka – musitó en un tono nada habitual, mostrando una levísima sonrisa.

– Nada mal, Rei, desde ahora prometo llamarte por tu nombre – dijo mientras iba a su habitación por algo.

Aprovechando ese momento, Rei se sentó a lado de Shinji, dubitativa, le miraba como quieréndole preguntar algo, cosa que él noto.

– ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Shinji volteándole a mirarla.

– ¿Te gusta alguna de nosotras, Shinji? – fue lo que ella dijo, y como un balde de agua fría, tal cuestionamiento le cayó de golpe al aludido quien se sonrojó y volteó la mirada de nuevo a la TV.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Rei? – dijo entre tartamudeos, intentando no verla y sonrojarse más.

– ¿Crees que soy atractiva? – insistió la chica de ojos carmesíes, acercándose más a Shinji.

– Se nota que estás enamorado, baka, sólo dilo – farfulló la pelirroja volviendo a la TV y plantándose frente a él.

– ¡Me voy a mi habitación! – exclamó exhaltado, dando zancadas enormes y encerrándose para sentarse sobre su cama – _Asuka es un fastidio, ahora realmente me hizo sentir mal… ¿Y de dónde saca Rei esas preguntas ahora? Las dos me gustan mucho, pero… sabiendo cómo son, serían capaz de desmembrarme si les digo eso ¿A quién le diré que me gusta? ¿A Asuka o a Rei? – _se cuestionaba en sus adentros.

– Buena movida Rei, ahora quiero ver mi drama favorito – dijo Asuka tomando el control y cambiando de canal a una telenovela rosa donde un médico tiene un affaire con una colega en el hospital.

– ¿Te gusta Ikari-kun? – preguntó ahora, causando cierta molesta en Asuka

– ¿Ese baka hentai, gustarme? No, Rei, quédatelo si quieres – respondió.

– La negación del problema es aquello que confirma su existencia – dijo en voz monocorde.

– Ni loca, no me gusta – esa frase no le cayó en gracia, por educación no le dio una bofetada por haber dicho tremenda estupidez, aunque ganas le estaban dando.

– Si no te gusta, lo amas –

– ¿Qué demonios se te metió en la cabeza? – Preguntó la alemana más colorada que su propia cabellera – ¿De dónde sacas eso?

– Eso confirma mis sospechas, díselo a Ikari-kun, di que lo amas – propuso ella, algo totalmente fuera de lo habitual.

– ¡No fastidies! – gruñó y volvió su atención a la TV ¿De dónde había sacado que la gran y única Asuka Langley Soryu podría estar, aunque fuese ligeramente, atraída, o peor, enamorada del enclenque que era el tercer elegido?

– Si no lo haces tú, yo le diré a Ikari-kun lo que siento – y así, sin más, Rei se fue hacia la habitación del "Encantador Shinji", entró silenciosamente y cerró la puerta, Shinji se veía muy preocupado, como si tuviese que hacer la decisión de su vida y en parte lo era, decidirse por la primera o la segunda elegidas para iniciar una relación, al verlo agitado Rei hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, se sentó a su lado, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos provocando que él se voltease para verla, y como imperativo del corazón, le dio un beso en la boca que sin dudarlo fue correspondido.

Al separarse un poco de ella tras terminar el beso, Shinji recuperó un poco la compostura y la miró fijamente – ¿Qué fue eso? – la pregunta era entendible, ni en su mente cruzaba la idea de que Ayanami, con quien casi no había hablado en un par de meses, se atreviese a robarle un beso así.

– Te amo, Shinji, no sabía qué era lo que sentía, pero ahora lo sé, es amor… y yo… te amo – ver a Rei apenada pero segura de lo que decía era raro, y se a eso le sumamos el hilvanar más de cinco palabras, estábamos ante un acontecimiento más grande que el segundo impacto.

Asuka, pocos momentos antes, se encontraba reflexionando acerca de lo que dijo Rei ¿Acaso ella quería a Shinji? ¿Lo encontraba apuesto? ¿Lo deseaba? ¿Se volvería su novia? Esas preguntas la rompieron por dentro, fragmentando esa coraza de orgullo y mostrándole la realidad de su corazón como un golpe certero, temía que las respuestas a todas esas preguntas fuera afirmativa, ella misma alguna vez en el baño había fantaseado con Shinji, en vez de Kaji que ahora se encontraba en el más allá. Recordó que al día siguiente estaba furiosa consigo misma, pero comprendía ahora que la causa de esa furia era porque había estado cegada por su propio ego, lo cual era la causa por la cual tratase a Shinji como trapo sucio, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones. Ella misma quería a Shinji, ella misma lo encontraba apuesto, deseable, lo quería ver como hombre realizado y seguro de sí mismo pese a todo, y quería algún día que sus hijos tuviera el apellido Ikari ¿Por qué no? Levantándose del sillón, se encaminó con determinación a la habitación de Shinji y abrió la puerta sin tocar, encontrándose con la declaración de Rei remeciendo cada parte del muchacho.

– Hey tú, Shinji Ikari, te amo – se acercó y sin reparar en el hecho de que Shinji estaba petrificado por esta doble declaración le plantó un beso a esa boca entreabierta por la sorpresa que, inevitablemente, comenzaría a corresponder de la misma manera a la alemana.

Al separarse, Rei le haló para abrazarlo y reclamar su posesión y pertenencia, pero fue tironeado también por Asuka, y en el estira y afloja en que Shinji se encontraba atrapado, éste se movió para que lo soltasen, logrando convenientemente aterrizar en la cama con las dos chicas encima de él, pero la suerte y la física del movimiento hizo algo más, Shinji Ikari veía que a pocos centímetros de él estaban las dos compartiendo un beso pensando en que lo besaban a él, escena que quedó inmortalizada en su cabeza y coronada con una erección ahí abajo.

– Que no sea un sueño, que no sea un sueño – rogó Shinji en voz baja, lo cual hizo que finalmente ambas abrieran los ojos y se percataran de lo que estaban haciendo.

– ¡Waaaaa! – exclamó Asuka, la más desconcertada, tras separarse de Rei – ¡No puede ser!

– Yo acabo de besar a… – dijo Rei, pálida al notar que había besado a otra chica, y para colmo, a la segunda piloto.

– _Dios, sólo falta escuchar la canción de Katy Perry y que ellas se empiecen a tocar _– pensó Shinji, reprimiendo ese deseo insano de volver realidad una de sus tantas fantasías de adolescente, odiaba tener demasiada imaginación y pensar cosas pervertidas que implicaban a ambas – Cielos, todo este tiempo pensé que estaba destinado a morirme solo sin haber recibido un beso de verdad – dijo, excitado visiblemente y agradecido de que no fuese otro sueño húmedo como los que recurrentemente tenía – chicas, yo… las dos me gustan mucho, demasiado, y creo que para responderte sinceramente, Rei, me gustan las dos, las amo, y… – lo siguiente requirió hacer acopio de toda la valentía que un chico como Shinji Ikari podía acumular – quiero hacer el amor con ustedes.

Ambas sonrieron al ser correspondidos sus sentimientos y deseos, sin más, se encaramaron sobre el chico besándole la boca, el cuello y finalmente desvistiéndole en el proceso, lo cual provocó que la erección fuese más notable.

El mínimo recato en Rei se había ido tras invadir la boca de Shinji con auténtica hambre de quitarle el aliento, se sentía violenta, a mil por hora latía su corazón y en su frenesí mordía levemente los labios del chico, Asuka mientras tanto jugueteaba en su abdomen tentada a quitarle los pantalones de una buena vez, cosa que hizo poco tiempo después provocando un suspiro de goce en el chico que fue secundado con otro beso y Ayanami tomando sus manos dirigiéndolas a sus redondos y perfectos senos, incitándolo a comprobar su suavidad por encima de la ropa.

Shinji Ikari apenas y podía respirar, aunque no renegaba de su actual situación, tener a dos chicas dispuestas a todo que además eran las otras piloto de los EVA era un logro, un suceso impensable que jamás en la vida pensaba que pudiese pasar. Rei volteó a ver cómo Asuka acariciaba y relamía el miembro de Shinji con curiosidad, éste se deshizo de la ropa restante de sus ahora amantes, para luego acomodarlas de manera de que la alemana siguiera en la deliciosa tarea de lamérselo y pajearlo, mientras que Rei disfrutaba de las atenciones que su lengua a su entrepierna le hacían, quejidos y gemidos eran los frecuentes obstructores del silencio, gracias a la guerra, tenían el edificio para ellos solos y Misato regresaría tarde del trabajo, todo casi predispuesto para una noche de pasión sin restricciones.

Asuka se levantó y abrió las piernas, la peliazul miraba con deleite cómo la alemana se empalaba en el erguido miembro con apenas un par de quejidos debido a que jamás en la vida había tenido algo semejante ahí, Rei estaba aprendiendo y era rápida para ello, muy atenta, observó los vaivenes y movimientos con los que Shinji comenzaba a enloquecer, prueba de ello es que metía y sacaba la lengua de su intimidad saboreando y chupando sus labios vaginales, el néctar de la excitación de su albina camarada. A opinión de Rei, Asuka estaba ya lo suficientemente lista para ser penetrada, pues su ropa interior estaba empapada y cuando vio que Shinji sonrió tras quitársela, adivinó que ella misma estaría así o un poco más húmeda.

La alemana comenzó a devorar con voracidad indómita las gemelas de Rei, provocando que ésta sintiera estremecer cada poro de su piel, sin descuidar su cabalgata, que cada vez era más agresiva y trepidante, al llegar al climax se aferró al febril cuerpo de la albina y gritó como jamás antes el nombre de su brioso amante al sentir que éste se corría dentro.

Rei sintió que explotaba por dentro y que en ella algo manaba, sintiendo lo más delicioso que nunca había sentido, jadeando y en un acuerdo tácito ambas cambiaban de posición, Shinji de nueva cuenta repetía su tarea y era alentado por los quejiditos y jadeos de las chicas que pedían más y más sin reparar en la hora, hasta que volvió a experimentar ese delicioso momento de estallar adentro de Rei y de ser bendecido por las delicias de la intimidad de la alemana ¡amaba el momento en que ellas estaban en el cénit de su orgasmo, cómo gritaban su nombre, cómo dejaban la pena de lado y decían palabras y frases obscenas que jamás antes habían dicho, todas dedicadas a él! Al culminar el intenso encuentro los tres quedaron abrazados en la cama, sudorosos y cansados, el sueño acabó por concluir su encuentro pasional.

Unas tres horas después Misato llegaba con mala cara, tenía hambre y realmente los reportes ante sus superiores y el personal de las naciones unidas la desgastaban tanto que sólo aguantaba vivir así si tras esas reuniones bebía unos buenos tragos. Esta ocasión sólo había pedido un par de copas de cognac, lo suficiente para mejorar el ánimo pero no para embrutecerla, de hecho había manejado como cualquier ciudadano responsable y precavido, estacionado su auto en el lote correspondiente y llamado el ascensor sin un solo tambaleo.

Por lo visto eran las nueve de la noche y los chicos deberían ya estar por irse a dormir, no obstante al abrir la puerta vio que la TV estaba prendida y que nada había preparado para cenar, se acercó a apagar el aparato y vio el reportaje especial de la revista de Asuka sobre posiciones y signo zodiacal correspondientes, alzo los hombros como si fuese la cosa más ordinaria del mundo, fue a despedirse pero al abrir la puerta de la pieza de Asuka se sorprendió al verla vacía, sin ruido la casa, lo probable sería que ella estuviera fuera en algún lugar, pero Shinji, él sí debería estar en casa puesto que su vida social era casi nula, pese a que el par de amigos que tenía había regresado junto con otras familias a Tokio III. Abrió su puerta y lo que vio hizo que pensara que el cognac que había bebido estaba adulterado. Ahí, rodeado de las dos pilotos, Shinji Ikari yacía desnudo apenas cubierto por una sábana, lo que entreveía que los tres estaban sin ropa, y a juzgar por el aire, habían tenido sexo.

Shinji, que al sentir una mirada observándole atentamente desde el umbral, sorprendida como nunca, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su tutora en un estado de shock crítico, tragó saliva y al fin habló – Misato… como verás, es exactamente lo que estás pensando… mañana… – soltó un bostezo, entrecerrando los ojos de cansancio – será otro día, descansa.

En ese momento la mujer se fue a su pieza y cayó desmayada de la impresión.


	3. Trio 2, proposiciones indecorosas

**nDisclaimer:** Evangelion no me pertenece, aunque ahorraré para que algún día sea mío.

**Personajes:** Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Misato.

**Clasificación:** M

**Notas previas:** La continuación de esta historia está inspirada en una frase de Shinji en "Mi otro yo" de Jiraiya-sama.

"**Trío"**

Versión propia basada en Threesome Love Night de FanOfManyAnime

_Aleksast, 2015_

– Capítulo 2: Proposiciones indecorosas –

Shinji Ikari se sentía diferente esta mañana, lo primero que hizo fue abrir los ojos para notar que estaba en su habitación, no en el típico hospital donde muchas veces despertó tras perder la conciencia en una batalla contra los ángeles, ahora éstos ya no existían más. Era verano, vacaciones, sin muchos lugares a donde ir puesto que los balnearios y principales centros turísticos estaban, sino destrozados, caídos en la desgracia de concurso mercantil (o en cristiano, en bancarrota, insolvencia para pagar a acreedores… eh, se entiende).

En otros tiempos la gente solía hacer viajes a las playas donde podía meterse al mar y nadar un poco, disfrutar de un buen tiempo y sobre todo, las chicas podían lucir sus bikinis y tomar el sol para broncearse, siendo el deleite del público masculino.

Volviendo a su situación actual, comenzó por agudizar sus sentidos y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que no estaba solo en la cama, a su derecha e izquierda las dos bellísimas pilotos del EVA 00 y 02 dormían sin una sola prenda puesta, cosa que pudo constatar al asomarse por debajo de las cobijas.

– _¡Por Dios! ¡No fue un sueño! Yo… yo… yo… _– Shinji en ese momento estaba tan emocionado, sorprendido y exaltado, que poco faltó para que saltara de la cama y gritara a los cuatro vientos su hazaña para envidia de todos los hombres de Tokio III.

Misato, para variar, había dormido desde que había desfallecido sobre su futón, la alarma sonó y con hastío la desactivó, desperezándose, le vino a la mente la revelación que ayer la hizo pensar en muchas cosas en una fracción de segundos, quizá la más importante era ¿Cómo había sucedido todo esto? Asuka siempre había considerado a Shinji como un chico inferior y no deseable, Rei ni por asomo tendría nociones de sentimientos y mucho menos deseo por el sexo opuesto, Shinji era demasiado tímido y rehuía de las otras chicas del colegio por pensar que lo veían como gusano sin valor, y ella… para ser sinceros, había pensado en irlo desinhibiendo paso a paso, después de todo, sí se había planteado tener relaciones con el chico en el momento en que Rei murió, pero no murió.

Sin embargo, de su ejercicio reflexivo un pensamiento le provocó un sobresalto e hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran color carmín, había notado que Asuka estaba hojeando una revista para mujeres con posturas del Kamasutra según la astrología, eran aptas para cada signo, y por su mente pasó la idea de que fuese ella la artífice de tremenda orgía. Y esta última palabra, orgía, le hizo recordar la primera vez en la que participó en una de ellas, invitada por Ritsuko en la universidad, y volver a sentir esas sensaciones de compartir cama con más de una persona le provocó un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, al pensar en la insana posibilidad de hacer una entre ellos cuatro. ¿Mucha mujer para un solo hombre? Quizás, pero Shinji estaba en plenitud de su juventud y si añadía el hecho de que estaba muy bien descansado por la inactividad de los pilotos en las últimas fechas, quizás sería factible… y pensar en eso hizo que una sonrisa torcida se le dibujara en el rostro.

Con su clásico top amarillo y shorts azules que eran en sí cortísimos, salió rumbo a la "suite del encantador Shinji", o a juzgar por el autor de este retorcido relato, "Palacio de la fornicación del esclavo Shinji Ikari".

El titular de esa área de la casa estaba sentado, apoyando la espalda en la cabecera de su amplia cama, con una sonrisa tonta sin decir nada, pero henchido de orgullo masculino, porque el chico en realidad lo tenía, aunque las apariencias dijeran lo contrario.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó educadamente la dueña del departamento, recibiendo una sencilla afirmativa por parte de Shinji. Entró y con su clásica euforia le dio los buenos días a éste, sonriendo de oreja a oreja – ¿Te divertiste anoche?

– No sabía que tener sexo era tan… es que… wow, es algo que jamás imaginé sentir – Shinji estaba realmente extasiado y no cabía en su propia felicidad, hasta que repitió mentalmente la pregunta y volvió su sonrisa una cara de vergüenza total – Ahora sí me van a decir pervertido con justa razón, lo lamento Misato, no debimos deshonrar tu casa con esto… pero es que fue tan de repente que… ni siquiera lo habíamos planeado. No fue apropiado y debí detenerme, entenderé si quieres que me vaya… pero no puedo negar que sí fue muy divertido – su cara apenada se transformó macabramente en una sonrisa lasciva cuya mirada intermitentemente se dirigía a las dos aludidas, volvió a ver a Misato y se llevó las manos a la cara – Dios… no sé qué es lo que me pasa, no soy así…

Ella negó con la cabeza, para sorpresa del joven piloto, no estaba indignada, sino todo lo contrario – no has deshonrado esta casa, Shinji, de hecho, me siento honrada de que sea aquí donde te has estrenado, pillo, pero también me decepcionas – entonces ella hizo un puchero que sorprendió al chico – ¿Por qué no quisiste hacerlo conmigo? ¿Acaso soy muy vieja para ti? ¿Acaso no soy atractiva?

Las interrogantes se le estrellaron en la faz con implacable fuerza, tenía que responder algo coherente... o al menos intentar responder – Bueno, lo de esa vez fue porque pensé que había muerto Rei y no podía estar tranquilo, simplemente era demasiado para mí y… un momento… ¿Qué tú quieres qué? – se comenzó a morder las uñas y también se mordió levemente un dedo para saber si no estaba en un sueño húmedo esta vez… y no, no estaba soñando, y el pensar en la posibilidad de que tremenda mujer se le ofreciese así porque sí hizo que en su mente estallaran fuegos artificiales.

– Tenía que ir a hacer unos chequeos hoy a las unidades que han estado en mantenimiento – cambió de tema, pero ese aire lascivo no se fue de su mirada – pero he pensado en algo mejor…

– ¿Eh? – Shinji no entendía a qué se refería, Misato nunca faltaba al trabajo salvo que tuviera una buena razón llamada resaca, y eso, en nivel severo. Rei y Asuka se removieron un poco y apenas abrían los ojos al despertarse por el parloteo de ellos dos. Como sea, estaban suficientemente despiertas como para haber escuchado lo que Misato dijo a continuación.

– ¡Olvidemos a NERV y tengamos una tarde de sexo salvaje hasta quedar con la lengua afuera! – exclamó ella con innata euforia, alzando los brazos como celebrando un ascenso o algo por el estilo.

– ¿Qué dices? – preguntaron los tres pilotos al mismo tiempo tras esa indecorosa proposición. ¿De dónde había sacado Misato esas ganas de perder todo un día entre fluidos, gemidos y calor humano? Rei por primera vez se mostró asustada y avergonzada ¿Acaso la mayor Katsuragi era alguna clase de ninfómana depravada? ¿Aprobaría ese tipo de actividades el Comandante Ikari? ¿No era mucho ya haber desobedecido la orden de vivir en la vivienda que le habían asignado? ¿Realmente se podía llegar al punto de fornicar tanto como para quedar, como proponía Misato, con la lengua afuera? ¿Apagó la cocineta de su departamento antes de salir de él?

Por otra parte Asuka abrió los ojos en grande y el rubor en su cara se hizo exponencialmente notorio, una cosa era compartir al tercero, que había resultado ser buen amante, con la niña modelo, pero otra cosa diametralmente distinta era que una casi treintañera que además fungía como su tutora y jefa de operaciones de NERV, es decir, su jefa, estuviese proponiendo gastar todo el día en una orgía. Con ellos tres. ¿Qué depravado escritor de fanfictions fue el baka hentai al que se le ocurrió tan insana idea? Cof cof…

– Al baño, los tres – dijo Rei poniéndose la ropa rápidamente, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo, y se fueron a encerrar al baño, a deliberar la proposición indecorosa de Misato.

– ¡Baka, baka, baka! – gritó la alemana roja de vergüenza – por ningún motivo toleraré que esa mujer esté en la misma cama con nosotros tres ¿Entendiste?

– Debemos contárselo al comandante, él podría asegurarse de que no estemos a su alcance – Rei estaba con la cabeza gacha, juntando ambos dedos índice, pensando en la posibilidad de que el Comandante Ikari los salvara a los tres de una ninfómana hambrienta de… se entiende. ¡Ese sería el momento adecuado para abonar puntos de buen padre en su reputación como progenitor de Shinji!

– Definitivamente no me planteo aguantar a las tres al mismo tiempo, estoy joven y lo que quieran pero ¡No soy Johnny Sins por el amor de Dios! – Shinji hizo una pose dramática al recordar al fulano conocido mundialmente en el mundo del cine para adultos.

– ¿Quién es ese Sins? – preguntó curiosa la pelirroja, escrutando con la mirada a Shinji – ¿Realmente pensabas en hacer una orgía de tres contra uno?

– ¿El calvo de Brazzers te suena? Bah… el asunto es que soy humano, no soy un dios con súper poderes… y no, definitivamente se me cruzó por la mente la idea de eso pero… quiero seguir vivo – al aludido una gota de sudor le cayó por la nuca, además, por dentro se avergonzó de mostrar que sabía una u otra cosa sobre el cine de esa categoría.

– Bien, escapemos al Geofrente… necesitamos ganar tiempo, bajemos al estacionamiento y hurtemos un auto, pero antes hay que averiar el arranque del auto de Misato – propuso Asuka.

Los tres sigilosamente bajaron por las escaleras, siguiendo el improvisado plan, movieron y removieron cables de ese auto, y así, en silencio, tomaron la ruta más corta al GeoFrente, descartando la idea de robar un coche pues al ser los únicos inquilinos de todo el condenado conjunto habitacional no había otra opción que irse por transporte colectivo, de modo que tomaron el que más rápido los llevara a una terminal de transporte hacia NERV. Mientras que ellos iban ya en el tren subterráneo camino del cuartel general, Misato que para este momento estaba en el límite de la desesperación y ansiedad que por alguna extraña razón le hacía perder el buen juicio, fue a buscarles al baño y a cuanto recoveco existiese en el departamento… en el momento en que cayó en la cuenta que esos tres habían huido, comenzó a bajar las escaleras rápidamente para dirigirse a su deportivo, haciendo tremendo berrinche al saber que no arrancaba más, salió del auto, azotó la puerta, y lanzó un alarido como bestia salvaje, zarandeó el auto y por alguna milagrosa jugada del destino los cables volvieron a unirse y el cacharro arrancó, para ir a una velocidad endemoniada hacia el único lugar en el que podrían estar.

¿Qué sucederá con los tres pilotos de NERV? ¿Serán comidos por la loba hambrienta de placer o Gendo Ikari, o alguna alma piadosa podrá a buen recaudo a estos tres atolondrados adolescentes?

Continuará…


End file.
